Masqurade: Supernatural
by SomerTrevAckles
Summary: A night behind masks makes the woulda shoulda coulda be real for the night.


Thought all his life, Castiel and Dean have been best friends, from grade school, to a month in to High School. He misses his friend, he misses the hugs when he would be upset, and Dean would comfort him. He misses the warming presents when he was around his friend. Feeling incomplete without him, Castiel decides it time to change that. Time to find someone that will love him back. Sighing at that thought, "Like that will ever happen." All hints at hopefulness gone. Cass gets out of his seat from the kitchen isle. Heads over the closet that hold the family's coats, not that anyone uses anymore. His father, out on business. His brothers, Gabriel and Michael, off to college. His father somewhere on the other side of this so call world. Though Cass's family is one of the riches family in this town, Cass is left alone. With the exception of his so called 'friends,' Jo and Crowley. They would talk to him when there was an event that, the family name would get exclusive seats, to concerts. Though Castiel didn't mind, he loved just to have someone to enjoy it with.

Grabbing his tan trench coat, from the closet. Cass grabbed his keys hanging by the door. Making sure the door was looked, he pressed at button of the keyless remote to start his car. He makes his way towards the Silver Nissan sports car, parked in the driveway. Pressed a button near the door latch to unlock the car. Opening the door, he sat in the leather seat. "Last year of school. Last year to see him. Last chance to fall in love." Cass said aloud to himself. Placing his keys in his pants pocket, so he won't lock the car with the keys still in it. He put the car in reverse to leave the Novak Mansion. Before driving off, Cass hooked up his iPod and played songs from Enigma. Listening to the New Age music to the school, there was one spot up front left. Not noticing a black car attempting to park there. The Silver Nissan and the Black Chevy came to a screeching stop. Remembering that this year will be different, the Nissan took the space before the Chevy moved. Smiling to himself Castiel unhook his iPod and grabbed his Beats by Dre earphones, from the glove compartment. Hooking the earphone up to his iPod, he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat. Pressing a button to turn the car off, the blue eyed boy, opened his car door and got out. Placing his ear buds in his ear, he couldn't hear the angry shouting of the black chevy's owner.

Receiving his schedule and locker number in the mail. The dark haired man made his way to his locker. Opening it, he placed his bag and grabbed his binder and some pens and pencils. Closing the door of the painted locker, a medium dark blond walked to the next locker besides his. "Hey" the blond said. Taking his features, finding him attractive. "H-Hey" Castiel said attempting to turn around, to walk toward his first hour. "Uhh, could you possibly help me? I'm new here." Turning around to see his dark blue eyes. "Sure, wh-what's your first class?" "It's...it's Earth Science." "I'm in that class. Uhh, we'll walk there." "Thank you?" the blond said hinting to get the dark haired man's name. "Oh, Castiel, Castiel Novak. You can call me Cass." "I'm Adam, Adam Milligen." "Milligen huh, I'm sure I heard that name somewhere." "If you heard my name, then you must know Dean?" The colbot eyed man said. Hearing that name made a needle sized puncture in his heart. "Oh, I remember now. Your Sam's half-brother." Castiel said ignoring the other Winchester's name. The warning bell rang. "Come on' before we're late." Castiel said pulling the blond by his arm.

Barely making it to the classroom by a second, they took the last two remaining seats. Seeing the seats were by a certain green eyed man, Castiel closed his eyes and took a long breath. Adam sitting next to Dean, Cass took the seat in front of Adam. Immediately the teacher started to pass out a packet telling us to look through it. Then left saying she needs to get the rest of copies ready. Hearing Adam already in deep convocation with his half-brother, Cass started looking through his packet, ignoring the two Winchesters. Occasionally Cass, felt like there was a hole forming in his head.

Adam noticed his brother's behavior; he asked Dean what that was about. Dean being himself just changed the subject. Adam, deciding to ask the man in front of him, the bell rang. Before he knew it Castiel was already out the door. Looking down to grab his binder, he saw a note. Lunch? Smiling Adam hid the note before Dean could see. "You already got admires?" Dean asked noticing the paper. "Uhh, no. Castiel just wanted to meet for lunch." Adam said with his cheek getting red. Hearing that must have been a punch to Dean, he just shot out the classroom. Adam regretted say those words, now he was going to have a hard time getting around.

The rest of the classes was such a bore. Lunch eventually came, standing in line Adam notice someone invading his space. "Hello Adam." was all the blue eyed man said. "Hey Cass, how's your day?" "It's been better." They continued to talk until they got their trays, looking for a spot to sit. Seeing Dean wave to motion for him to sit. "Come on, this way," the trench coat wearing man said walking towards the doors. Wanting to know more about this gorgeous, oceanic blue eyed man, he shrugged at Dean following the dark haired man. Walking through the doors, Cass turned left towards a oak tree with a table under it. Pacing our trays on the table and sitting was filled with tension. Speaking first, "Hey, Cass?" the blue eyes meeting, Adam almost forgot what he was going to ask. Almost. "Umm, what's with you and Dean? Last I heard was you and Dean where best friends." "Heh, yeah about that." The being across him took a deep breath. "Our social interest took effect. We just parted." Mentally sighing, Adam looked deep into the bluest eyes he's ever seen. "So this." Leaning over the table towards the dark haired man. "Won't bother you?" Inching towards the pink lips, licking his own lips.

Not knowing what to do, Cass closed his eyes and leaned forward meeting the other's lips. Being inexperenced at this newfound sensation, Cass bit the lower lip of the blond. Earning a small moan. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Cass opened his eyes pulling back. Seeing the blonds' eyes still closed, Cass looked towards the window. Seeing a pair of green eyes, he brought his attention back towards the blond in front of him. "Wow, that was better than I thought." The blond said sitting back down not breaking eye contact. "Yes, I dare say it was." After a few minutes of eye-fucking, "Would you go out with me?" the dark blue eyed man asked rather quickly. Thinking for a moment, "Umm, yeah, sure." Adam smiling leaned over to kiss Cass, to hear a clearing of a throat. Looking at the figure, Cass almost regretted the last few minutes. _Almost_.

"Hey, Dean." Adam said acting like a little kid. "Guess, what." Before the dirty blond could answer, "I'm going out with Cass." Looking at anything besides the two brother's. His eyes fell upon his car. Daydreaming about when he first drove it. Was snapped back into reality, when the bell rang. "Cass, you coming?" the blued eyed blond asked. "I would but, last class was the last for the day, for me ." Cass said, standing up to empty his tray. "You must be super smart then." Adam said walking beside the dark hair man. "Guess I would be." "So, I be seeing you tomorrow?" Adam asked, realizing of course I'll see him tomorrow. "Yeah, where else would I be?" Dumping his tray, and stacking it with the others. "Okay, I'll see you then." Adam said power walking out the doors. "See you." Cass shouted.

Walking towards his locker, Cass was yanked into a empty classroom. Being held by the blond that he dreamed of being with. "That was a low blow." The blond said. "What low blow, I didn't do anything." Cass, said trying to wiggle from the blond grip. "Oh, so kissing my half-brother was nothing?" Dean said raising his voice. "So what, he gave me what I wanted for the longest time." the blue eyed man shouted. Dean tightening his grip that will leave bruises. "You don't think that I wanted the same thing!" "Hmm, from the past three years. I would say, nope." Cass said sarcastically. Releasing the lean man from his grip, Dean raised his right hand cupping Cass's cheek. His thump stroking circles on the cheek. Realizing what Dean was planning, he turned his head. "Don't Dean, I'm with Adam now." Hearing those words Dean heart felt it was ripped from his chest. "I wish it was me." Dean whispered, before leaving the classroom. "It would have been, if you didn't hide your emotions!" Cass shouted.

4 Months Later...

"Hey, babe." Adam said, stepping in Cass's bedroom. "Hey Adam." "I found my costume for tonight." the dark blue eyed blond said raised the bag in his hand. "Let me guess prince charming?" the dark haired man said smirking. "No, but a good guess." the blond said making his was to Cass's bed. "Well it doesn't matter, you'll look good in anything." the celestial man said pressing a chaste kiss on the other's lips. Before they knew it, it turned in to a full make-out session, neither complained. Cass straddling Adam, they broke apart for air. Cass slipped his right hand under Adam's hem on his T-Shirt. Slowly sliding his hand up till they met with the blonds nipples. Rubbing it till it became erected, while going down to the sensitive spot on Adam's neck that made the blond moan. Adam placed his hands on the dark haired man's shoulder blades, his slid them down feeling every muscle that was being protected with clothing. "As...Much as I...want to k-keep going. We gotta get ready." Protesting, Adam bucked his hips to create, the need friction at their aching erections. Earning a moan that he will never get tired of hearing."Adam." Cass moaned. "Just giving you a taste of what you're passing up." Adam said sheepishly. "I'm tempted, I really am." the blue eyed man said trying to hold back a moan. "Just give into it. Nothing is better than this." Adam said capturing Cass, in another kiss. "Not even in our costumes?" Cass said seductively. Moaning, "Now there's a thought." Adam said, blue eyed meeting blue eyes.

"Guess a couple more hours won't hurt." the blond said propping himself on his elbows. "No it won't it'll be worth the wait." Cass said laying beside the blond, placing his arms around his waist. "I've got to go. My brothers won't let me hear the last of it." the dark blue eyed man said moving his legs over the side of the bed, his feet touching the carpeted floor. Castiel shifting to grab the blonds' arm to pull him into a tender kiss. "See you tonight?" Cass said, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "Tonight." Adam said pulling the hand that held his arm, to his mouth, pecked it before letting it go. Adam making his way to his bag with his costume, left through the open door. Sighing Cass, made his way to his Monster stereo system. Flipping through his iPod, he played Jennifer Lopez's (What Is) Love?. He laid back down on his king sized bed, thinking about his relationship with Adam. This relation has been losing its passion last month. Though Cass knew that it was to end someday, he didn't expect it three months later. He keeps hoping that the passion would come back. Tonight was the last chance he gave to have it back. He cared for Adam, he really does. 'What Is Love?' Cass thought to himself. Getting a headache from his questions, he walked towards his closet for his costume.

Opening the cream colored double doors, reveled aisles of clothing, it could compete with the one from a fashion magazines. Walking through the aisles, he mentally noted which ones to give to goodwill. Making his way towards the farthest corner, laid a tax accountant like suit with a tan trench coat, that was attached with wings that where raven charcoal back. Though he found the coat hideous, he came to fancy it. Beside it was the personally made masquerade mask that was required for the party. The mask simple, the outlines where trimmed with feathers that were made from the wings, with little traces of white. Black base, with tiny white beads that weren't noticeable from afar, made designs that looked floral. Above the eye lids where feathers that went from the bridge of the nose to the outer side of the eyes. Easily slipping into the suit and trench coat, Cass grabbed the mask on his way out.

Reaching the entrance of the hotel that is holding the Masquerade Party, Castiel put on his mask before he opened the door to be parked by the valet. Entering the room, he easily spot the Winchester brothers. Dean was pouring drink after drink for Adam. Obviously trying to get him hammered. Sam was in a all-white suit that seemed you'd go blind if he was in the sun, with a matching mask. Adam was opposite of Sam being in black. The only distinction was his shirt, it was laced together by a string, since it was loose it showed his toned chest, and a zaro like mask. For Dean, he was dressed in something a prince would wear. Seeing they haven't known of his presence, he started dancing to a techno like sound, that he recognized as one of Deadmau5's song. Few songs later Cass decided to look for Adam. Pushing through the crowd, he spotted Adam at the Men's bathroom, lip locked with a girl that he recognized as Eve. As much as he wanted to go over there and take Adam back, he couldn't. Cass turned towards the table that has some drinks with has been spiked. Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire starts playing.

After downing the drink, he heard a seductively rough voice. "Well, well. Seem we have a fallen angel here." Catching on, Cass turned to meet the owner of the voice. He was wearing a well worn leather jacket and black T-shirt hugging his muscular build. His denim jean snug around those strong hips, pants, partly covering his black biker boots. Just by the clothing, Cass thought he died and gone to heaven. Part of his face is covered by a mask that look like Robin would wear. 'Damn that mask' the shorter man thought. "It seems I have fallen for a human." Cass said gravely. 'Thank god I've already have a room in this hotel.' Castiel thought. "I'd offer my services to have you return to heaven for a few minutes, but you must be here with your human." the taller man said. Heart pounding in his chest to escape. "It seems that he's enjoying the party without me. I'd gladly take your offer." Castiel said remembering the scene earlier. "That's a shame, he doesn't appreciate the angel in front of him." The muscular man said. "That's for you to decide, if I'm an angel or not." Castiel said, smirking. The man was shocked, he grabbed Cass's wrist, pulled him towards the elevators. Before they reached the floor to the room, they were already fighting over dominance in the others mouth.

Putting up a good fight, Castiel let the stranger win. Cass slide his hand from the mans neck down to grope his toned ass, pulling them together more. Reaching the door, Cass struggled to open the door, nevertheless it was opened. Making their way towards the bed, the stranger stared relieving Cass, of his trench and suit coat. Breaking the kiss for air, the stranger started kissing his exposed neck. Removing the muscular man from his jacket, Cass slid his hand under the black shirt tracing the defined muscles of the man. The action caused a moan from the taller man, started sucking his neck marking him. Enjoying the action Cass lifted the black shirt over the head without touching the mask. Seeing the naked chest that he was tracing, made his erection twitch. 'Why do I feel like I'm having a Dיjא Vu?' Castiel thought. Cass, brought his mouth to meet with the man nipple. Hearing a moan, he worked the other nipple with his free hand. "Enough foreplay, I want you" the stranger said roughly.

Laying on his back Cass, slid his hand down his waistline of his pants, to meet his painfully hard dick. Stroking it made the blue eyed man moan loudly. This caused the muscular one to rip Cass's dress shirt open. This simple action brought him closer to the edge. The stranger now leaning over him, started bucking his hip to reach the other's groin. Both men struggling to get there pants and briefs off. Their lips meet for a desperate kiss. The stranger kissing his way down, brought two fingers to Cass's mouth. Cass took the fingers in his mouth sucking imagining it was the others cock. The stranger mouth reached the sensitive organ, started teasing till his fingers were slick enough. The stranger started licking the slit making Cass buck, the stranger using his free hand to hold the others hips. As the muscular man engulfed Casstiel's length, he withdrew his fingers. Cass, moaning loudly as he was surrounded by, hot, wet, heat. "Oh, God!" Castiel shouted throwing his head back arching his body.

Castiel felt the stranger's fingers at his entrance, wanting more Castiel moved his hips towards the fingers. Taking the gesture, the stranger slid a finger in. Castiel tensing, relaxed enjoying the intrusion. Feeling a second digit, Cass started riding the fingers. "Impatient are we?" the stranger smirking, making Cass rode the fingers faster. "Now, I want you in me." Cass, moaned still riding the strangers fingers. One last thrust down the fingers hit his prostate, making Cass arch his back moaning loudly that the wall wouldn't contain the sound. Feeling empty Cass whimpered. The stranger lining himself up with Cass's hole, he spat on his hand to slicken his erection. Feeling the head of the stranger made Cass, tense up. "Relax" the stranger said. Relaxing at the sound of the voice, the stranger slide in. Enjoying being filled, Cass waited till he adjusted to the strangers width. Wrapping his legs around the stranger, making him go deeper, started slowly thrusting into the Cass. "Fuck...harder." Cass groaned. "AHH, you're so tight." the stranger moaned. Cass was literally seeing what heaven would look like. Cass adjusted his hips, then his prostate was brushed. "AHHH, right there, right there, Harder!" The stranger obliged. Seeing stars Cass felt his oncoming orgasm approach. "Ah, whoever you are, fuck me harder!" Cass said milking whatever he can get before coming. Smiling, the stranger hit the spot right on with such force, Cass came. Two thrusts later, the stranger came in Cass, spilling his seed against his walls.

"Wow...that was the best sex I've ever had." The stranger said, panting, collapsing on top of Cass. "Yeah, I'd say, though you're my first." The stranger lifted his head, "I'm honored." Riding in to the afterglow, the two men just laid next to each other. "I should probably be going." the stranger said. Not wanting to be left alone, Cass grabbed the stranger's arm, "Stay?" The tall man smiled with a nod. Cuddling with each other, Cass felt like it was supposed to be this way. That this man is who he's waiting for, before he can ask the stranger to remove his mask, exhaustion overtook him. Pulling him in to a dreamless sleep.

Removing his mask to revel his identity, the stranger placed his mask on the nightstand beside the bed. Green eyes looking at the sleeping form beside him. "Beautiful." the blond said out loud wrapping his arms around what should be his, cherishing the moment. The tall man, used his free hand to remove this mask of his beloved. Smiling that the object of his affection is rest in his arms. 'How perfect this is.' the blond thought, before resting his chin on the dark hair. Sleep over taking him, dreaming of him Cass, together.

Blue eyes opening from its peaceful slumber, noticing the warm body next to his. Memories of last night made his curious of who his sex partner was. Looking towards the face of the body, reviled no other than Dean Winchester. Fighting the urge to just snuggle back towards the body, Cass reluctantly putting distance between them. 'Holy shit. I had sex with Dean.' Standing at the edge of the bed to see his former best friend sleeping. Smiling Cass gathered his clothing, rushing to the bathroom to cloth himself. Cass left a note leaving his and Dean's mask as anchors. Leaving the room he could hear a faint "Cass..." Looking back towards the bed to see his friend deep in sleep. Castiel closed the door with an audible lock of the door. 'Best night of my life.' Castiel thought to himself walking through the halls of the hotel.

Happy Halloween!

xoxo,

SomerTrevAckles


End file.
